A Little Adventure/transcript
A Little Adventure Principal: I've bought a special guest along with me today. I'm sure you all recognise him. He's the youngest pilot ever to lead a mission into space: Takashi Shirogane. Shiro: Thanks for having me. Principal: Shiro just broke the record for the fastest orbital velocity, beating the old heliocentric speed by about five hundred kilometers per second. Shiro: The Galaxy Garrison has sent me to schools in the area to help find the next generation of asteroid explorers. Who's ready to find out if they've got what it takes? Alright, alright. Well, in order to do that, we're going to give you a test. By playing ... a video game. Introducing the Orbit Axiom X - the Galaxy Garrison's most advanced flight simulator. Cadets not much older than you use simulators just like this to train to become the next generation of space explorers. Now let's see what you got. James Griffin: Cool! You made it to the first checkpoint! Shiro: We've had some great tries, but nobody's made it pass the third level yet. Looks like you're the only one who's left. Think you got what it takes? Random kid: That emo kid's doing it. James Griffin: No way! Keith made it pass level five?! Thing's got to be broken. Principal: I've compiled a list of students who I think would make the best candidates for the Garrison. Shiro: Is this guy on there? Looks like he's about ready to fly the real thing. Principal: Keith? He's a bit of a discipline case. I don't think he'd necessarily fit in with the rigid Garrison culture. This is James Griffin, he has the highest grades in school. James Griffin: It's an honor to meet you, Mr Shirogane. Principal: Is that your car? Keith: I don't get it - I steal your car, and you respond by helping me out? Shiro: Yeah. So you owe me one. Be at this address tomorrow at 0800 hours. You're getting a second chance. Hunk: Is ... is he going to be okay? Allura: Only time will tell if this body will accept Shiro's consciousness. Lance: Is there anything we can do to help? Pidge: I've tried contacting the Voltron Coalition, but I can't get through to anyone. It doesn't make any sense. There might be some distortion I'm just not picking up on - maybe we need to get into the upper atmosphere for a better signal? Hunk: The Lions aren't going anywhere without recharging their power cords. Allura: The battle with Lotor severely depleted them. If we had the Castle of Lions, we could recharge them but ... Pidge: Is there another way to recharge them? Coran: They can recharge naturally given enough time and ambient energy, but that might take phoebs. Keith: There's gotta be something we can do. Coran: Well we are on the Dalterion Belt - home to the element Faunatonium. We maybe able to use it as a temporary solution. Lance: Faunatonium? How will that charge the power cords? Coran: Well you see, it involves gluofield flatulence - Lance: You know what, never mind. Magic or something. Sure. Coran: Er not far off. We're going to use the element to expand the energy particles within the cords. But first, we gotta need a yalmor. Hunk: Wait, wait, there are yalmors on this planet? Coran: Well how do yeh think we find the Faunatonium? Those yalmors have a nose for the stuff. Keith: Okay, you guys find the yalmor and get this Faunatonium stuff. I'll stay with Shiro. Allura: I'll stay as well. I may have exhausted the limits of what I've learned on Oriande, but I still might be able to help in some way. Coran: Alright then, we're get start.